Percy Jackson Porn Story The clock adventures
by PJLover41
Summary: Percy is given watch, that has one special property, it can stop time, what will percy do with this?lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

PJ : The Clock Adventures

Chapter 1: The Discovery Of The Watch

Percy Jackson was laying in his bed in the Poseidon cabin, awake. He looked up at the sea stone ceiling, it was silent apart from a salt water fountain that dribbled throughout the night. Percy thought about the advents that had happened in the last 12 hours, this was the reason for his insomnia. It all started when a box had mysteriously popped onto his bed that morning. It came with a sea salt aroma, so he could only assume that it came from his father, Percy was so excited that his didn't think if the object inside was valuable and shook the box, there was a thud inside, as if the object was heavy, he tore open the box and look inside. A clock. An old, rusty, Georgian pocket watch with a sliver chain and a pop up lid that had wave designs etched into the silver surface. It was old, that he could tell from just looking at it but it wasn't the type of old that you might come across in an old peoples home, it was way more ancient and had a powerful aura to it. Percy being his ADHD self couldn't wait to see what secrets were hidden in the watch and started searching left, right and centre for secret compartments or special buttons that did things only the gods could do, but Percy found nothing, to him it was just a normal old pocket watch. In the bottom of the box there was a letter, he opened it and saw the text was in his fathers hand, It said:

"_Use this wisely"_

"Use this wisely" what did that mean, Percy had no idear but it did reveal something, that this was no ordinary watch.

Percy sat up in his bed, he took the box and searched for anything he had missed, he guessed he wouldn't find anything, he spent 2 hours that morning trying to find a hint of what it was and what it did. Percy took the stopwatch and inspected it again, all that was on the casing of the watch was the wave pattern and some text that was far to old for anyone who hadn't lived for centuries and centuries to read. He looked at the face long and hard, in the cabin all that was heard was the tick, tick, tick of the watch and the fountain gurgling in the distance. Percy looked and looked but nothing revealed itself to him, he set it on the table but missed and the old watch fell off the side on the cabinet. As it hit the floor it rung, "_ring, ring, ring"_ and stopped on the ground silent, Percy picked up the watch carefully and checked for any damage, but what he found instead was a lot more delightful, a button, a new button had appeared on the side of the watch, that defiantly wasn't there beforehand. Percy thought for a second and flicked the watch three times on its side _" ring, ring, ring", _the button spiraled back into the watch, percy flicked the watch again three times and the button spiraled all the way out again. Percy pushed the button...

Nothing happened, Percy's head hung. He finally found something and it wasn't anything, Percy pressed the button again, nothing happened. He did it again, and again nothing happened. Percy set the watch on the side again being a bit more careful this time. He laid there in silence, complete and utter silence, not a single sound..., wait, not a single sound? Percy sat up and looked over at the fountain, the water, it was suspended in mid air. Not moving, not trickling, just completely suspended. Percy went over, he ran his hand though the water and were his hand touched the water, it followed but as his hand came away the water froze again. He ran over to the watch and pushed the button, the water started again, he clicked it again and the water froze again. One more time Percy pushed it and the water started again. A smile flashed over Percy's face, thinking all the fun things he could do with the watch, he would defiantly tell Annabeth. After he had put some of his plans into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not At The Table

The next morning Percy went to Annabeth at breakfast. She was looking gorgeous as always, she wore denim short shorts and her orange camp

half-blood T-shirt, as he walked passed tables of different cabins, Annabeth spotted him and smiled, Percy winked to her and Annabeth licked her lips seductively. This year Chiron, our activities director had added an extra table for Head-Councilors and Annabeth being the Athena cabin's head-councilor and Percy being the only member of the Poseidon cabin, since his half brother Tyson had gone down to the Cyclopes forges in Percy's fathers palace, the two of them could sit together although Breakfast, Lunch and Supper. Percy slid in next to her and she kissed him on the check, thats what all the people above the table saw but if they were below it they would see Annabeth stroking Percy's groin and moving her hand up and down his thigh.

Percy's excitement grew and Annabeth whispered in his ear "Is that riptide or is someone happy to see me." Percy's smile grew because of the mood Annabeth was in. Since four weeks ago, Percy had been the happiest camper alive with Annabeth for a girlfriend. Although in the weeks they had done lots of thing, mainly kissing and a few hand jobs here and there and being the gentlemen he was Percy would always return the the favor. Although Percy would never complain about such things, he would of liked to take there relationship to the next level, not anal or anything like that but he would like to have a little extra attention, if you get what I mean. Percy knew other girls who would lay it on a plate for him, some had even offered him money, of corse he had refused.

As these thoughts were going though percy's mind, in annabeth's things were not to different, today annabeth felt like pleasing her boyfriend, she didn't know why, maybe it was the way he had walked in today or maybe Annabeth was just outrageously horny, but what ever it was she was thinking of ever strategy she had ever known to try and get him and her alone, when Percy said "Annabeth let me tell you something" and gestured over to a pillar away from the rest, when they were there percy started to speak " so you know that watch i was telling you about..." before he could finnish his sentence annabeth put on her pouty face because she knew it turned percy on like mad and put one of her fingers to his mouth. She put a note in the pocket of his trunks and stayed in there to have a little reach around. She turned and walked away, shaking her ass because she knew all to well the Percy was watching.

When she had left, percy who wad still frozen in a mixture of excitement and lust, he unfroze and took out the note it said:

_"My room, 1;00am sharp xx"_

Percy smiled and sat back down, as he did Liv sat down opposite him, Liv was the head-councilor for aphrodite and was probably one of the most attractive girls in camp, she had flowing brown hair, was tanned, her boobs were the most large and most perky in camp and all percy had ever wanted to do was squeeze them, she always wore tight fitting cloths and percy knew she was way out of his league. She sat down minding her own business but after a while looked up at him "what are you smiling at?" she said. she had always been nice to percy and wasn't one of those obnoxious bitches that were in the Aphrodite cabin, she was kind and funny, and that only added to how attractive she was. "Oh, its just stuff" Percy said casually, his mouth almost at drawling point. "Ohhhh, stuff" she said winking at him "not by any chance Annabeth stuff?", "Ohh, it might be" Percy said turning red in the face. Liv smiled and went back to her OK magazine. Percy's eyes drifted to her luscious breasts and stayed there for a good while, oh how he wished he could play with them just for a little while, then Percy got an idear he took out the pocket watch and pushed the button. Everyone froze, it was so alien and so silent percy felt obliged to stay frozen aswell. He leaned over to Liv and waved his hands in front of her face she did nothing, she didn't even blink. Percy smiled, one at the fact that the watch worked and two that Liv had frozen in exactly the right pose. Back straight and boobs being pushed out. Percy moved the table so he could get a better view. He prepared himself and reached over to cup her boobs, to his surprise the boobs felt like real boobs not like stone like he had feared that when everyone froze they would turn to hard statues rather then remain warm and soft bodies, percy massaged Liv tits for a while they were big but not to big, they were perfect. Percy got board quickly, i guess thats was the ADHD but an idear flashed across his mind, percy lifted her shirt revealing a laced pink bra with love hearts in the pattern. Percy pulled down the bra freeing Liv perfect teen breasts they bounced as they were unleashed from there prison, Percy lightly pinched her nipples that were getting hard, they were little sensitive pink pressure points of pure joy and pleasure for a girl according to his friends. Percy thought for a second and then licked one of the nipples going over it and then sucked on it, letting it pop out of his mouth, he repeated this on the other nipple and nibbled them both lightly, Percy at this point looked at the watch which had continued ticking 15 minuets had passed, he swore, not realizing he had all the time in the world and quickly replaced all of Liv's clothing and the table, he sat down in exactly the same position and pressed the button. The noise all came back at once, but over all of it Percy could hear a loud whimper from Liv, she bit her lip and her hand shot up and massaged her nipples, rubbing them and pushing her tits together, Liv saw Percy looking and feeling horny from this sudden explosion of pleasure, she let one of her breasts slip out and licked her nipple pushing her tit all the way up to her mouth. She quickly pushed the boob back into her bra and licked her lips affectionately, going from corner to corner of her top lip. She slipped off her high heels and rubbed one foot against Percy's groin she felt a large and very hard something something push against her foot, she look at Percy and said "Impressive Percy.." She then got up and walked away but turning at the top of the steps she curled one finger in a motion that clearly said, come and get some.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Aphrodite Cabin

Percy smiled to himself, he had just got summoned by the hottest girl in camp, he was so excited, almost a bit to exited due to the alarming looks from girls around camp. Percy didn't care he had been summoned... wait he had been summoned by the hottest girl in camp? Percy started to flip out, "What if she's had better, what if she changes her mind and i'm left naked and humiliated in the middle of the Aphrodite cabin, no she wouldn't do that, would she?" "Who would" came a voice from behind him, Percy jumped like a startled Tom-Cat, he spun and saw Juniper sitting there on the bench, like she had been there all day, "How long have you been there"

"Oh only a few seconds" Percy sighed in relief. "So who?" Juniper said quizzically, Percy looked at her in fake confusion "What?"

"The girl, who is she", Percy kept up his act and stared at her as if to say 'are you crazy', Juniper was having none of it "Percy i'm not dumb, you were pacing up and down and sweating like a pig, you were talking about a girl, was it Annabeth?" Juniper said smiling up at him being the innocent romantic she was, "Oh that, that was just me... rehearsing" Percy said the first thing that came out of his mind. "For what" she asked suspiciously, "umm for tonight, Annabeth wants us to do... umm to do role-play", "role-play?", "umm yeah role-play", a smile crept across Junipers face and Percy thought he saw jealously in her eyes, maybe Juniper had a bad side? " Like what, fireman, doctor, old person, an affair?" "wait, what, no, nothing like that... did you say old person?" "I don't recall saying old person do you?", there was an awkward pause "Umm, ok Juniper i'll see you later." "See you Percy and you really should take care of that in problem in your pants, you look like a horizontal flag pole." "umm yeah, thanks for that."Percy said beginning to turn a violent shade of red.

Percy spun on his heels and walked towards the Poseidon cabin, he kept on looking behind him to see if juniper could still see him, when she was out of sight Percy veered off course to the Aphrodite cabin, the one good thing Juniper had done was to shatter his nerves, he sneaked round the hot pink cabin and peaked in the window, It was the guys turn for showers, so it was only females inside the cabin and percy had too say he preferred it that way. He could see Liv laying on her bed in a dress robe, one of those Cimodos? No it was a Kimono. Her hair was lose and her bangs hung around her face, in other words she looked awesome. The only problem was, that there were fifteen other girls in the cabin, not as hot as Liv but not to far off either, how was he meant to get Liv alone. As he thought what to do, Liv got up and went into the bathroom. A plan hatched into his mind. Percy took out the stopwatch tapped its side three times and pushed the button. Everything stopped, it was a weird feeling, not having the breeze on his face or the sounds of campers swimming and canoeing in the lake. Percy tip-toed into the Aphrodite cabin, but then realized that he didn't need to tip-toe at all, there was know one around to hear him. He strode into the cabin and put the plan into action, he started to strip the Aphrodite cabin mates, there were two reasons for doing this, it was a quick way to empty the cabin and the second was that he had had crushes on all of these girls at one point in time. He didn't rush but savored the pink frilly underwear and perky little nipples, Percy even debated putting one girl on top of another because it had been his fantasy for years but rejected the idear because it was way to risky. After he had done his handy work and had positioned all of the towels and cloths of the girls outside of the cabin, he stepped back and looked at his work, all of the shaven clits he had unclothed. He couldn't say he didn't like doing what he did but also didn't actually know if it was going to work or not. He ran back out of the Aphrodite cabin and took out the watch. He counted _one, two, three _and _"click"._ Then next sound he heard was not screaming as he had predicted but the wind hitting him in the face, he looked though the window and saw the Aphrodite girls were going about there ways as normal, but as one girl looked at her friend and said "Shara?" The girl, Shara, turned to see her sibling completely naked, then she looked around and saw everyone else was in the same position, then came the screaming and one by one the girls looked and screamed, one of the girls pointed to outside the cabin at their cloths, each one ran to the forest ( where Percy had laid out the cloths ) for a garment or towel to wrap around themselves. Percy watched them go there little and big breasts bouncing as they ran, all of the other cabins came to watch the show, Travis Stole immediately stripped off and ran with the girls screaming "Streaking whoooo!" Percy stepped into the cabin everyone had left and percy expected that he had a good twenty to thirty minuets before the girls came back. Percy positioned himself onto the bed. Liv came out of the bathroom, to an empty cabin and a horny son of Poseidon, Her eyes settled on Percy, "Good I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come", "oh i plan to cum" he said lustfully.

Liv dropped her robe, to reveal that she was completely naked underneath, her beautiful tits that Percy had already been aquatinted with and here perfectly shaven pussy almost welcoming him to destroy her, Liv had her eye trained on one thing, the distinct bulge in Percy's pants. Percy quickly lost his shorts and T-shirt so he was laying in only his pants, Liv hadn't broken eye contact with his groin, She said "I only have on rule, for guys who are in a relationship, they only get half the package." Percy didn't know exactly what that meant but half sounded good and he would take anything that he got. He was debating how long he had left when his thought was shattered by a horny, hot and hungry, not to mention naked, Aphrodite girl jumping on him. Percy was surprised as Liv's lips met his and her tongue swirled inside his mouth. Percy's surprise quickly evaporated and he joined in the fiasco of playful tongues. Percy's hands were all over her one on her perfectly shaped and firm ass and the other on the back of her head for leverage. Percy was enjoying himself too much to notice that Liv had broken the kiss and was tracing her tongue all the way down his chest, then down his stomach and stoping at his belly button, Liv looked up at him putting on a hungry look that was sexy but so cute at the same time, "Are you ready jackson", Percy whimpered and bit his lip. Liv stroked the bulge a few times through the thin fabric of his pants, like Annabeth she loved being in control and being able to twist a man with one look or a flash of her boobs. She grabbed the elastic of his pants and pulled downward, releasing Percy's 8" cock that sprang out like a strained elastic band. Liv grabbed the base of it tenderly. She stroked it softly and like a pro, it was like she knew where all of his 'pleasure points' were, maybe it was a gift from the goddess Aphrodite. Just then, without warning Liv plunged the whole 8 inches of his cock into her mouth, Percy felt her gag as his monster hit the back of her throat, she pull away and admired her handy work, Percy let out a huge groan of pleasure and he threw his head back, Liv looked up at him while she licked the top of his cock, she started to jerk him off while she sucked on his balls, she could tell that he liked that. Liv knew that some girls didn't like giving blow jobs, she defiantly wasn't one of them, she loved the taste of cock, the way she could swallow one whole. She was a giver, what could she say. Percy was in heaven, he loved the texture of her wet mouth, and how passionate she was about sucking him off, she stopped and looked at him, he saw hunger and a passion for cock in her eyes, she said to him "Percy, I want you to throat fuck me" as she was stroking his dick, Percy hesitated for a second but smiled and grabbed a handful of her luscious hair and raised his hips into her mouth, he felt her open up her throat and Percy took it as an invitation to plunge his cock down her throat as far as he could. He stayed there for about twenty seconds moving his hips back and forth, Liv went red in the face, she gaged a lot but never pushed away, for the finnish Percy raised his hips a bit further then usual, he made her take all of it, every single inch. As she went down she stuck out her tongue and when she was at the base she started to lick his balls, Percy groaned loud enough for the Gods to hear, then she released her hair but she didn't move, she stayed down there for another 10 seconds, Percy realized how much of a slut she was but he didn't care Percy was in a state of pure pleasure, Liv finally came off his cock and started to jerk him off again, she heard something that sounded like "i'm humming", she decided too late that he had meant to say "i'm cumming", she had just enough time to open her mouth as wide as she could as Percy tensed and erupted. A few stands of his cum landed in Liv's mouth but most of it covered her face, Percy kept on going and Liv thought it would never stop, not that she minded. Percy suddenly went limp and the cascade of cum stopped. Liv was drenched, she swallowed all of the cum in her throat and scooped all of the excess off her face and teasingly licked it off her fingertips, some had landed on her tits, she pushed them together and up to her mouth and licked all of it off herself, she swallowed and stood up, Percy was still limp and smiling. She stood up and put on her robe on. She looked down on the naked son of Poseidon and said "You better run, you don't have much time till my siblings come back". Percy got up and pulled up his shorts, he looked back at Liv, laughed and said "I've got all the time in the world", he winked to her and walked out the door.

**Ok guys this is the next chapter, please write a review and some post ideas if you want, thanks for reading, the next chapter might take a little longer because I'm in Italy but ill try and get it done. Thanks :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Guilt Trip

Percy had got over his shock of what had happened in the last day, he had acted cool and confident throughout, but as soon as he left the Aphrodite cabin Percy went into panic mode, he had felt so guilty that he had done that to Annabeth. He had spent an hour pacing the Poseidon cabin and another pulling out his hair worrying about it. Finally Percy made his way to the canoe lake, he had liked to go there to think ever since he had started at camp, the waves that broke against the beach and the smell of salt in the air, Percy found it a lot easier to think and good things tended to happen when he was in a sticky situation when he was there. Percy sat, cross legged on the beach, the wind was picking up and the sand was stinging against his legs and arms, he was cold but not enough to bother him. He thought long and hard about how to tell annabeth what had happened, and he would tell her, he owed her that much, when he got nothing he sulked, he buried his head in his sweaty palms and thought and thought only to get nothing. He was so trained on his sulking he didn't notice Liv dressed in a baggy jumper and her short shorts approach and stare at Percy sadly. "Whats the matter Percy" she said with a twinge of sympathy in her voice, Percy didn't budge, he didn't even look up. Liv warily sat down next to him. Percy gave her a sidewise glance, she looked pretty as always but Percy didn't see it as you or I would but saw her as the cock swallowing whore he thought her to be, they made eye contact, "It bothers you, what we did?" said Liv, Percy said nothing but slowly nodded, "Do you feel guilty?" she asked, "Of corse I do, I finally get up the courage to ask out the smartest, prettiest and down right most sexy girl in camp and then I ruin it, no offense." Liv looked at him, she couldn't believe Percy was taking all of the blame, it was her fault he being such a tease, Percy was just being a boy. He really was a good guy. Liv felt a sense of guilt settle right into her heart, she would have to put it right "You're a good guy Percy" Liv said to him but she could tell he wasn't really listening. Liv got up and started to run to the Athena cabin.

An hour later Percy was still on the beach, he was freezing but feared going back into camp, what if he ran into Annabeth? At least he had come to a conclusion, he would tell Annabeth the whole story and what she did to him, he would have to take like a man, even if that was risking his own safety. He got up and started walking slowly along the damp, gravel path that lead to the cabins. He shuffled towards the cabin with a big owl on the front of it, he swore it was looking straight into his soul and pulling out his deepest, darkest secrets. As he neared the cabin he heard shouting coming from it. He peaked inside to see a strange scene, Annabeth was holding back a girl who was just in her bra and pants and two of the other cabin mates where holding back a tall girl who was fully clothed, in one hand the tall girl had a towel and in the other a shield, the other girl, the half naked one held a few sheets of blueprint paper and she was gesturing like she was going to rip them up. They were saying something about one girl stealing something and if she didn't give it back the naked girl would tear up the documents. Percy knew it was a bad time, but he had to do it and he preferred sooner rather then later. He walked in, no one took any notice of him apart from Annabeth who look as if she had been going about this for about an hour. Percy walked up behind her and said "Annabeth we need to talk", "Percy this really isn't a good time" Annabeth said though gritted teeth, "Please it's important" Percy said shamefully. Annabeth stumbled and Percy grabbed her to keep her steady "Thank you, but i'm kinda busy" Annabeth spoke as if it was hard to talk. Percy couldn't take it, all the sounds and screaming, all he wanted to do was be alone with his girlfriend, Percy out of sheer desperation took out his watch, grabbed Annabeth's arm and pushed the button, Annabeth almost toppled them both over as the residence of the other girl came to an abrupt stop. All was quiet, Annabeth was quickly on her feet and in a fighting pose, Percy got up more gingerly. "What is this, whats going on?" she shouted, "Do you remember the watch i told you about?", "Umm yeah", "Well it kinda stops time", Percy was expecting a gasp or a chuckle or something but all Annabeth said was "Well thats a bit ironic isn't it?" She started poking one of her cabin mates faces. "Umm yeah i guess it is... no wait theres something i need to tell you" Percy said. "Earlier on today me and Liv had...", "Percy stop, I know..." Percy stopped and look at Annabeth in confusion "Know what?", "What happened between you and Liv, Liv came round earlier today and told me everything, she explained about how it was mostly her fault and I suppose mine aswell for not giving into your needs", this was a big deal Annabeth never admitted anything was her fault, "And your not mad?" Percy asked still a little confused "Of corse i'm mad, but i get where you're coming from, I figure instead of holding it against you and hating you, I'll hold it against you and love you. You would do the same for me", Percy was flabbergasted about how well she was taking this, Percy smiled and realized how lucky he actually was to have Annabeth, he leaned in really close and told her "You know I love you",

"Of course I do Percy", "No like I really, really love you like no one ever before", Annabeth blushed and gave a little smile as she gazed at the floor, Percy leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't a full on kiss, but a loving kiss, the ones he'd treasure for ever. "So you can stop time, that must be handy?" Annabeth asked being her cheerful self again, Percy nodded "Can you help me fix this little hiccup we have here, you do owe me?" Annabeth asked in a very cute fashion "How could i ever say no to you", _"click."_

**Okay guy, this is a short of sub chapter if you will, I just thought i should fix things between Annabeth and Percy, I promise the next one will have more 'interesting' stuff, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Punishment (Part 1)

**Okay everybody, sorry its taken so long I've been busy so I've done an extra long one for you, hope you enjoy :)**

Percy was in a good mood. It was Sunday and for the past two days it had been a lot sunnier, although he didn't know how that was possible due to the camps weather control, but he didn't complain. In the past week Percy had done many things, he had triumphed in capture the flag, proud that he had managed to almost flood half the forest and most of the Ares Cabin along with it, he had broken his personal best on the climbing wall but the most thing he was proud of was Annabeth. Since the 'incident' last week Percy had tried to be the best boyfriend ever, he would open doors for her, stand up when she entered the room, tried to spend as much time with her as she would let. He watched his movements around her, as not to offend her in any way, shape or form and watched his tongue. He listened intently on what ever she had to say and probably learned more in this week then he did in a term of normal school. "Did you know, around about 20000 workers helped build the Taj Mahal" Percy said to Grover as he dumped a little food into the brazier, Grover dumped in a couple slices of juicy looking apple and whispered "Dionysus", then turned to Percy with a look of confusion on his face. "Since when did you take an interest in Indian architecture?" Percy ignored him and went to sit next to Annabeth on the head counselors table, she smiled and held his hand when he sat. The soft light of the fires brought a sort of glow to her face and in the evening she looked more beautiful then ever. Percy looked like he had just interrupted a conversation between Annabeth and Clarisse, as Percy sat down Clarisse looked at him and stood up as if to leave. She gave a sly look to Annabeth, grinned a evil looking grin, spun on her heels and walked away. "What was that about?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Ohh nothing just talking about... stuff" Annabeth replied and turn away to try and hide her smile. Percy was confused now but Annabeth just smiled knowingly. "Percy, what do you hate the most in the world?" Percy didn't think for a second but just said "Bullies", "Okay the second thing?" "Umm i don't know maybe being blamed for something I didn't do?" Annabeth looked like she was thinking "What about being teased? Knowing you can almost get something but its just out of reach?" Annabeth smiled sexily, Percy thought "Um well its not on my top ten things to do, if thats what you're asking?" Annabeth looked satisfied, she dug into her pocket and her hand appeared with a small piece of folded paper, it looked like one of her countless notes that she used to either deliver bad news or naughty news, Percy didn't know which so he became nervous. Annabeth stood up bent down kissed him lustfully and walked to a far pillar where Percy couldn't see her but she had a clear view of him. He looked utterly confused, he was looking for her but seemed to give up. He snatched up the note Annabeth had left on the bench and opened it. Percy's look on his face was priceless, confusion at first and then a little fear and worry. Percy looked down at the note and read it again:

_Punishment Time :)_

_Hermes cabin 12:00am!_

_No detours this time_

_P.S Bring the watch _

_xx 3_

"Punishment time" Percy said softly. Annabeth had been joking about a punishment for a while now just subtle stuff like saying "I might have to punish you" if Percy did something wrong as if he were a little puppy being scalded. This was no joke now but what kind of punishment? Percy knew Annabeth well and knew that she could play with words, Punishment might mean a good thing or a very bad one at that. He suddenly didn't have an appetite anymore. He let his plate be taken away and left for the campfire which would begin soon, he made his way though the campfire with a thinking look on his face and spotted Annabeth in a hoody and very tight short shorts coming towards him she sat and cuddled up to him but said nothing. Percy began "Annabeth, if i did any.." "Tonight Percy" she said and smiled. Then walked away hips swaying as she did, slowly from side to side and in that moment all Percy could think was 'Thank the Gods for Short Shorts'

As Percy lay in his bunk he thought and due to this couldn't get to sleep at all. He thought of the dangers he had faced when he was younger and everything he had been though, his thoughts were shattered by his alarm. He sat up and pushed the snooze button. The clock read 11:45, he got up and put on some shorts since it was hot enough to and his orange camp

t-shirt. He pocketed the watch and left the cabin. He crouched in the shadows of the other cabins and as he past the Aphrodite's couldn't help but peer in, all the girls were siting in a circle with a bottle in the middle, three of the girls had their breasts out and two of the others where undressing each other. Percy watched as the bottle was spun and two naked girls where dared to make out and make out they did, it almost look as if they were enjoying it too much. Percy snapped back to the mission and repeated in his head 'Annabeth, Annabeth...' he soldiered on. Finally he made it to the Hermes cabin it was a plain looking cabin and didn't look at all homely. Percy went round back and sat down. He looked at the watch and right on the dot when it read 12;00 Annabeth appeared out of know were with her Yankees hat in hand. Percy jumped "Annabeth" he said surprised. She smiled "Hello there" Percy smiled back and was about to go in for a kiss but Annabeth interrupted him saying "Watch please" Percy looked a little confused but he took out the watch and gave it to her. She held his hand and pressed the button. Percy thought he would be ready for it but when everything stood still it gave Percy a weird feeling inside his gut. Annabeth said "stay here" not whispering anymore there was no need to. Percy nodded and Annabeth disappeared into the cabin. Percy waited and waited and finally she came back out. "Enter if you will" she said in a bad imitation of an English butler and Percy did so hands sweating and head bowed. The cabin was crowded but there was a space cleared on the floor and there was a girl there standing. Percy was surprised because he thought she was moving but as he looked closer he saw it was just the wind blowing her pajamas. Percy took a closer look at her, she was pretty, not as pretty as Annabeth but still quite beautiful. She was slight and petit and her hair was long but pulled up into a ponytail. She had an elfish face, so she could of been an hermes girl but also could be undetermined. Percy had a little memory of seeing her around camp, he thought her name was Isabelle but she was known as Ella to her friends. She wore short comfy shorts and a tight top that just reached her hips. "She's pretty isn't she" Annabeth said from behind him. He turned to see she was only in a laced blue bra, Percy's favorite and matching striped white and blue panties. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and had a sexy smile on her face. He started to drool "Not as pretty as you" was all he could manage to say. He move and scooped her up into a kiss. She pushed him away after and couple of seconds and smiled a cheeky smile. She broke apart and walked slowly towards the opposite wall to a chair. When she got there she bent over keeping her legs straight and put her hands on the chair giving a perfect view of her tight ass to Percy. Before he could act she straitened and brought the chair over, she placed it just behind Percy and gestured for him to sit. She stood in front of him with her hand on her hips and said "Percy, I want you to watch" Percy looked confused "watch what?" "You'll see just promise me you won't act in till I let you?" Percy nodded and Annabeth smiled. "Let the show begin" she said lustfully.

She spun and walked towards Ella. A thought appeared in Percy's mind '_she surly couldn't be doing what I think she is, ohh she is!'_ Annabeth had moved right beside Ella and had grabbed her hand and started sucking on her fingers. She worked all of them individually taking them in one by one as deep as she could. Then she put Ella's hands down and leaned in to kiss her from her lips to her collarbone. Percy was fully erect and made a move towards Annabeth but was turned down by Annabeth "Your promise?" she asked and Percy understood, he was being teased, that was the punishment, Percy laughed because as far as punishments went this wasn't the worst. He sat back down and Annabeth continued kissing Ella's now wet neck. Annabeth moved down her body, trailing kisses over the top of her shirt and rested on her nipples, she lightly kissed them. She then made up her mind. She went over to her cloths behind Percy stroking his crouch as she went. Percy bucked his hips. She returned with her knife in hand and Percy got very nervous very quickly but all she did was cut the shirt off Ella's body and chuck it toward Percy. Percy looked as Ella's breasts bounced free and Annabeth steadied them. She bent over showing her ass for the second time and put the knife down. She heard Percy give a little moan, she turned to him "You'll get what you want soon enough" and tapped her and gave a little moan herself. She began to massaged one of Ella's big tits slowly and licked the nipple of the other. She moved from one tit to the other slowly licking the nipples and sucking on them, occasionally nibbling on one here and there. She looked like she was enjoying herself. She glanced at Percy with a nipple in her mouth he was still there, a look of absolute lust and yearning on his face and there was a damping in Annabeth's panties 'Oh how he did it for her' she thought. She stopped and said to Percy "Okay" a little breathlessly "I'm going to unfreeze her but you should know i've told her about this and shes okay with it" Percy nodded but look a little shy "Don't worry, she won't be focusing on you yet" she smiled at him and he said "Okay" Annabeth picked up the watch that had been laying on a bed grabbed Ella's arm and double clicked the button. For a slight moment there was noise and wind but it cut off quickly and the room was still again, the only difference was that now Ella was moving. She looked at Annabeth, then at her half naked self and finally at Percy, with that she smiled and with a excited and sexy voice said "Hello everybody!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Punishment (Part 2)

Ella wasted no time whats so ever. After announcing her arrival she dived at Annabeth and swallowed her in a full on kiss. They collapsed to the floor and landed on a frozen sleeping camper. Percy jumped up to see if Annabeth was okay. He got to her and saw that she was giggling like a school girl which wasn't really like Annabeth. If Percy tried a stunt like that, he'd probably get a kick in the nuts and a slap in the face, not to mention no action for a at least a month. Lost in his own thoughts Percy hadn't realized that the giggling had seised and Ella and Annabeth were at it again. Annabeth broke away from the passionate events to look at Percy "Back in the chair please", Percy hesitated for a second but then returned to his vantage point.

Then things really started to hot up. Ella had left Annabeth's lips and had started to work her way down her neck, her tongue now dancing along her collarbone, when without out warning Ella yanked the other girl's bra down releasing her perky breasts were they stayed wobbling slightly. As he always did Percy did a double take, Annabeth's body although she always tried to hide was the best ever, her boobs perfect size not to big not to small and were topped with perfectly formed nipples that were fully erect now. Annabeth moaned, if only Percy had some popcorn right now. Ella went right to work, she took one of Annabeth's nips in her mouth and swirled her tongue over it. Annabeth gasped which in turn made Percy moan aswell. Ella really knew what she was doing, she was expertly pleasuring Percy's girlfriend and didn't look like she was going give up anytime soon.

Annabeth tangled her hands in Ella's long hair which she had released from her pink scrunchy. She started to gently push Ella's head downward, Ella got the message quickly and moved faster toward Annabeth's centre. When she got to the hem of Annabeth's panties she paused and looked up at her. Annabeth looked confused, wandering what made her stop, she looked down. Ella had a mischievous grin across her face. "Don't stop" Annabeth pleaded, "Beg for it" Ella replied. Annabeth relented eagerly "Please, Per... I mean Ella" Percy smirked. "Please, Please, Pleaseee" Ella look satisfied and started to massage Annabeth though the thin fabric of her panties. Annabeth moaned loudly "Ohhhh Goooddddsss". Ella pulled down the garment and flung it at Percy with a smile. She trailed kisses up her thighs and gave a quick lick up Annabeth's slit and she bucked hard. Ella pick up the idear and set to work. She inserted one finger into Annabeth and slowly moved it in and out while licking her clit. She started small only little, slow movements but at a shaky request from Annabeth, Ella went faster. She pick up the pace as Annabeth started to massage her own tits. Annabeth played with her own breasts, running her fingers over one nipple, then the other and then both while letting little moans escape her lips. An other finger joined the first and the two continued without the slightest pause. "OHHH MYY, Fuucckkk!" Annabeth's hips bucked vigorously "YESS YESSS Right There!" Annabeth back was arched and she was very flushed. She pushed up one breast and licked the nipple while looking straight at Percy. Ella just managed to get a third finger in that stretched Annabeth's perfectly shaven pussy to the limit "Ohh Oh Oh Fuck Yeh Yeh YEH!" but without warning she quickly grabbed Ella and pushed her away. Percy was confused at first in till Annabeth said "Lets save something for the main event?" and looked seductively at Percy.

Ella smiled and got up. Annabeth followed and continued to grab Percy by the hem of his shorts and bring him to Ella. Percy allowed himself to be laid on the floor and to be straddled by Annabeth. "Relax" she said a little breathlessly. Annabeth kissed him full on the lips and spent no time getting into a position that placed her mouth right at Percy's naval. Ella clear her throat and Annabeth turned to look at her. Ella looking a little embarrassed, she whispered something to Annabeth. Percy could only make out two words "Sit" and "face". Annabeth thought, then giggled and nodded. Percy got the funny feeling someone was gonna sit on his face and he didn't think it was Annabeth. Ella smiled and assumed a position that Percy didn't mind to much. Before he knew it he was licking at a girl he'd just met. But his mind was on other things, like for instance the extremely hot, naked, wet and horny girlfriend pulling down his swimming trunks. Percy's manhood sprung free and Annabeth gently took it in her hands. Ella was moaning loudly due to Percy's intense pleasuring. Annabeth who had come accustomed to Percy's big cock knew exactly what he liked and how to tease him to the extreme. She started small and slow. Jerking him for for a while picking up the pace every couple of seconds or so. She slowly licked from the bottom of his cock to the top flicking her tongue at Percy's most sensitive part before taking his head into her mouth and slightly sucking before letting it pop out of her mouth. She continued this action for about half a minuet. She looked up at Percy and found that seeing him pleasure another girl like that turned her on slightly. With this new development she focused that lust on pleasuring Percy. One more lick up his length and then she plunged half of his cock down her throat. Percy bucked and Annabeth heard a muffled moan from above her. She started jerking his now slippery member while licking his balls. She sucked on them one at a time in till she heard one of Ella's louder moans and she new Ella had finished. Annabeth looked up to see Ella dismounting Percy and said "Ella, come and help me, I think this one might need the both of us" Annabeth just had time to register the shocked look on Percy's face and then it was replaced with the sheer lust of the idear. She caught his eye and winked before returning to suck on Percy's head. Ella joined Annabeth and started to lick Percy's balls and the bottom of his cock that Annabeth had nick named "The Soft Spot" due to the this being Percy's Achilles Heel so to speak.

Annabeth slowly took more and more of his cock down her throat, only breaking to catch her breath and lick the tip of Percy. After a specifically deep dive from Annabeth she said a little flustered "tag team" to Ella. It took a while to register for both Percy and Ella but both got the picture quickly and Ella and Annabeth swapped places Annabeth pleasuring his soft spot with experience and Ella giving head. Ella was surprisingly good at this, Percy thought that Ella hadn't done this before like Annabeth hadn't in till she met Percy but it came clear that she had indefinitely had some practice somewhere along the way. She could dive as deep if not further then Annabeth and had a skill in using her tongue to seek out pleasure points even Percy didn't know he had. Percy spared a look down to see Ella mid dive and Annabeth watching her as she did in classes when being shown something new for the first time. Percy thought she would actually start taking notes but instead just pulled back Ella's hair to keep it away from her face. She did however ask Ella to teach her. Ella looked pleased with her self, not many people could best Annabeth not even in this area that she was relatively new to. Ella taught her different techniques and Percy didn't mind one bit being the practice dummy. After a while though it all got a little to much for him, the different texture of each girls mouth, their different traits Annabeth being a little more gentle while deep throating his cock and Ella giving it all she had.

Just as he was about to cum everywhere they stopped. "OHH no you don't Jackson" says Ella, Annabeth agrees "We're not done yet" Annabeth gets up and positioned herself so that Percy's cock is waiting at her center so that she was facing away from him. Slowly she lowered herself onto his cock and move up and down his shaft taking more every time she dipped. She moaned loudly and arched her back and in no time Annabeth was taking in all 8" of Percy's cock. She bounced up and down and Ella started licking her nipples while fingering herself. "Ohh Fuck, Ahh Fuck, Yeaahhhh" moaned Annabeth "ahh Yeahhhhh" she motioned for Ella to get on all four and Annabeth started licking her out aswell while Percy trusted into her. Ella's moans started to join Annabeth's and a sweet chorus started to form. Annabeth's tongue flicked at Ella with expertise. Annabeth leaned back on her hands with her back to Percy and Ella turned round to lick her clit. Annabeth's moans grew louder and louder "OHHH YEAHH, OHH YEAAH, I'm cumming, I'm cumming" Percy and Ella both picked up the pace. Percy trusted deeper and faster into Annabeth's dripping pussy and Ella in turn licked up the droplets "OH MY GODSS, Ohh YEESSS" She moaned while she cummed on Percy's cock and on Ella's face.

She dismounted and looked at Ella "Your next" she simply says and positions Ella on all fours her head at Percy's cock, her ass at Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth started licking out Ella as she starts sucking Percy off. Annabeth's tongue enters deeper and deeper into Ella as she moans on Percy's cock "OOhh Yeess Annabeth, I'm Almost theree!" Annabeth inserts two fingers into her while she works her tongue and makes Ella scream out for more. Ella reaches down and rubs her clit. Annabeth inserts another finger while picking up the pace to extremes. Annabeth makes quick work of her. She cums with a loud moan to the Gods and Annabeth licks up all the juices. "That only leaves only one left". Both eyes focus on the rock hard cock that belongs to Percy. Percy gets up and the two girls kneel under him, Annabeth working the shaft, Ella working the balls. Annabeth takes deep dives on his cock and gags on its length before returning to the head and then dives again, while Ella continually licks and sucks on his balls while feeling up Annabeth. The team work for about a minuet more before Percy bites his lip and moans "OHHh I'm cumminggg! IMM CUMMINGG, AANNAABETH!" Annabeth and Ella open up wide and Percy releases himself all over them, half in their mouths half on their faces and bodies Annabeth swallows and Ella spits. Percy winks at Annabeth who makes an air kiss to him. Annabeth licks the cum off Ella's tits and face, massaging her tits as she go's, she wipes it off her face and into her mouth. She looks up at Percy mouth full of cum. Percy whispers "You like my cum don't you" and smiles, she nods swallows every drop and licks her top lip seductively. "No, I love your cum" Annabeth replies. She allows Ella to lick the excess off her long fingers. She cleans Percy's cock with slow seductive swipes of her tongue and cuddles up to him on the floor. She kisses him on the cheek and Ella comes and lays her head on Annabeth's stomach and licks a stray bit of cum off her and swallows. "So Percy how was your punishment?" asks Annabeth "Horrifying" He says with a smirk and they all start laughing. :)

**Not the end still more to come, Stay tuned. :) xx**


End file.
